Miraculous summer
by Fanficsadfict
Summary: (MY VERSION) What if Marinette had a twin brother and a cousin visting from Norway(Where they live(I know wierd choice but I'm from Norway)) And her cousin had a beach house in France. A truthfull round of truth or dare, secrets will be revealed. Adrienette, identity reveal, summer vacation fun (I suck at summaries) ENJOY!3 (WARNING!:SEXUAL CONTENT!)
1. 1 The surprise

**A.N: This is my first fanfiction I have ever written but enjoy this first chapter of Miraculous summer! I do not own miraculous ladybug.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1. The surprise**

"Hey guys what have you planned for the summer?" Marinette has come over her stuttering faze in front of Adrien. She has become more comfortable around him over the year.

"Well… I will probably have some photoshoots for my dad… But I wish I could hang out with you guys!" Adrien answered, a little sad in the beginning but ended up with a last sentence of hope.

"I'm going to babysit my siblings and help my mom out on the restaurant. Other than that I don't know… What about you Nino?" Alya looked over at her boyfriend

"Well I'm going to sit on my BUTT and make music out on my terrace. What about you Marinette"

"Well… Help out in the bakery, work on some designs…" She drifted a little off and stopped when her eyes saw what stood on the school steps, or who "No. Way!" She started running towards the exit

"What is it Mari?" Alya asked as Marinette started running out of the school guard. She ran after with the 2 boys following right behind her

"MARCUS, MARIN!" she shouted towards the 2 boys on the school steps. She got a wave from both of the boys. Before she jumped at them to give them a hug "What are you guys doing here?" Alya, Adrien and Nino came a couple of seconds later.

In front of them stood 2 boys who looked identical to Marinette. Both had blueish hair, the only difference was the height and eye colour. The highest had brown eyes with a hint of green in his eyes. The other boy had more blue but at the same time have brownish. And Marinette had the clearest blue he had seen. _Why haven't I noticed that Marinette has very pretty eyes. Haven't I seen those eyes before?_ He asked himself. (A.N: if you are confused about who thought this, it was Adrien)

"Well… My dad maybe promised us that if we got good grades we could lend our beach house all by our self's for 2 weeks. And of course we could not forget you Mari! So~ SURPRISE CUZ!"

"Mari who are these guys?" "Oh, guys. Meet my twin brother Marcus…" she gestured to the highest one with the brown, green eyes "And this is my cousin Marin" and then she gestured to the lower one of the 2 boys

"Wait… I thought you were an onlychild?" Adrien asked

"No I was the ONLY girl; I never said I was an onlychild. Maybe I said I was the onlychild that lived in my house…" she drifted a little "OH…." Alya, Nino and Adrien said in union

"Marcus, Marin meet my 3 best friends. Adrien, Alya and Nino. Guys meet my twin Marcus and my cousin Marin." She turned around to her twin and cousin "So~, vacation alone without parents, Huh?" the two boys blushed "Well have you asked mom?" "Yeah we talked to her earlier today, but where not leaving until 3 days… So don't worry we came early to hang out with you and you're friends"

"Yeah, but I have an idea…" turning around to her 3 bestfriends "Would you guys like to come? Only if it is ok with you two" "It's ok with me… what about you Mar?" Marin looked at Marcus

"As long as they have permission it's ok with me. Then it should get a lot more fun playing truth or dare!" Marcus was very ecstatic about playing truth or dare

"Well… it might get a little bit difficult for me because of my dad… But I think I can come with you. I just need you guys to help me talk it with Nathalie and then she will then make it happen between her and dad"

Marinette knew Adrien had a hard life at home, that he could never be himself, always wearing a mask. He often acted like he is used to at home at school but not everyone could see that Adrien was disappointed that he wasn't like the other kids in the class. But she could see right through him, that he was sad, most of the time when he hung out with her, Alya and Nino. He could be himself a little, which he actually acted a little bit like himself. Marinette learned that he loved cats, used a lot of puns when he tried to make her laugh (witch she just groaned at every time he tried), that he just tried to please his dad when he agrees to go on a photoshoot. Marinette noticed that he was more comfortable around her, Alya and Nino then the others. He was more shy and awkward around their other classmates like Rose, Kim, Max, Alix and all the others.

"I hope you can bro, even though it will be fun, but not as fun when you're around" Nino was his best friend and one of his first REAL friends unlike Chloe. "yeah it would not be the same without the four of us.." Marinette turned her head towards her twin and cousin "Of course it will be fun to hang out with you to guys but it won't be as fun if 3 out of 4 going. And the last one will just have a boring first 2 weeks of summer"

"We understand Mari. Adrien all of us can talk with this "Nathalie" person later or now if it's possible?" "I think she is going to pick me up any minute now. Sorry I haven't told you guys who Nathalie is. She is my father's assistant and she picks up and drops me off where I'm going, most of the time" "ok, let's talk to when she comes"

After 5 minutes of small talk Nathalie and Adrien's car comes to pick him up "Oh, here she is, let's go talk with her" says Adrien before walking towards the silver car. The others following right behind him

"Nathalie, can we talk about something? About my schedule for the first 2 weeks of summer?" "Sure Adrien what about it?" Nathalie looks at the kids with a very strict face "Well I was wondering if I could join my friends on a beach house for the first 2 weeks of summer 3 days from today?"

"Well is there going to be adult supervision" she asked the kids

"Of course! We would never get to go on a beach house all by our self's! Hehe~ " Marin lies, Marinette and Marcus knows but not the others.

"Well I think I could make it possible, but then you have to work extra hard when you get back home" "Of course Nathalie"

"I'll send you a text on when we're leaving, were going to pick you up on our way" says Marinette

"Ok see you guys! And I can't wait!" says Adrien with the widest grin he could pull before he goes into the car and drives of toward Agreste mansion

"Hurray!" the gang of 5 jumps and celebrates on the school steps "We're going to have so much fun!" "But before we leave we need to pack and you girl…" Alya turns to Marinette "are going to come with me to by a swimming suit, to both of us! So see you guys" before she drags Marinette towards the mall "I'll see you guys later at home!" Marinette yells as she gets dragged towards the mall.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **A.N: I hope you liked chapter 1 of my Miraculous summer! This was my first fanfic chapter I have ever written! Hope you are going to follow and I'm going to try to upload a new chapter every week or so… I'm not trying to make a promise but I'll try!**


	2. 2 Hello Summer vacation!

Miraculous ladybug summer

chapter 2. Hello summer vacation!

"Slow down Alya! We have 3 days before we leave!" says Marinette as she get dragged from bikini store to bikini store by her BFF Alya. Alya stops and let go of Marinettes wrist "Sorry Mari… I`m just excited to have 2 weeks of summer vacation with my best friend" Marinette gives her a look that says «Are you forgetting someone?» "And the 4 boys" she laughs, Marinette joins in a little afterwards. "I understand Alya, just stop dragging me without an warning."

Alya has been Marinette´s BFF since 8th grade when they meet each other. They meet each other when Chloé started bulling Alya for her glasses, Marinette saw this and stopped Chloé from continuing bulling her. Marinate helped Alya to stand up to Chloé and told her how long Chloé had been insulting her. (Marinette) They helped each other though all the years of bulling and helped others on they´re way. When Alya tells the story of how they meet she always says that they just matched.

" But I want to show you this cute store just up ahead!" Alya grabbed Marinette´s wrist again and dragged her down to a store called «Bikinia» " I´m gonna buy a bikini here and so are you too girl! You have an AMAZING body, you need to show it of to Adrien" Marinette blushed hard, Alya just laughed at her. They walked into the store and started looking.

Alya and Marinette used 15 minutes in the store, Alya choosed a orange bikini with a little white lotus flower on the right side of her bikini bottom. While Marinette stood between a red bikini with black spots and a light pink bikini with white spots. "Which one should I choose Alya?" Alya looked at her bikini´s. "hmm… I think I would go for the… definitely the red with black. Going Ladybug style!" "Ok the red one then" Both girls laughed their way to to cashier to pay, when they where finished they went to a café just down the street from the mall.

"So~, Hows ting going between you and Nino" Marinette wiggled her eyebrows , while Alya tried to hide har flustered and blushed face behind her coffee cup. "it's going.. good" she took a sip her coffee. "So~, Tell me why you haven't told us about your twin?" She tried to change the subject. Marinette sat down her cup of hot chocolate "Well then I need to start from when we was in kindergarten and it takes a little time explanation the whole thing.." "I got time girl" "Well, me and Marcus was twins of course, when we started in kindergarten Chloé started bulling me and Marcus for being twins. Because we were at the same hair color, heigh and dressed pretty much alike. So Chloé said that my parents though Marcus had a pretty face and «Cćhanged» my face so we looked alike and that we weren't related at any costs. So when my parents found out they took Marcus out of the kindergarten and had him at home. In this kindergarten I meet Kim, Alix, Ivan, Mylene, Rose and many others of the guys we have in our class. So that's why nobody knows or remember that i have a twin. But I don't talk about him a lot because he dosen't live in France…" "Where does he live?" "He lives in Norway with my cousin Marin's family… I miss him so much that I almost start crying" Marinette sniffed in a cry and stopped talking for a second. "But anyway, i need to get home! have some time with my bro and cuz! see you Alya! " She had already paid for her hot chocolate "See you Mari!" Alya yelled after her.

Marinette walked fast to the bakery. She said hello to her parents and walked right up to her room and fell face down on her bed. "Why does you guys always have to chill while I get dragged into 15 different stores to buy 1 bikini?" Marinette asked her twin and cousin "Well, maybe becouse we don't have a best friend who always dragges you anywere?" Marcus askes her sister. "Well, of course Tikki you had a nice time napping in my purse while I get dragged around." " Well my Kwami doesn't have a problem sleeping he is a sleepy head!" Marin complains "Hey don't blame me for liking sleep, I'm usually sleeping becouse you make so much noise" Marin's kwami peeks out of Marins shirt and zoomes to Tikki who sits happily nibbeling on a cookie on Marinette's desk. "Well sorry for it but you don't deal with daily akuma attacks, so sorry for being tired after transforming for a long time!" says Tikki. " We don't blame you for beeing tired Tikki, but Talyas is the one to blame if you should blame for not wanting to help his choosen to get better. and he always complains on how small his meals get everytime! He always eats bread with jam" Talyas is Marin's kwami, he helps Marin transform into Zorrom, a kind of "Zorro" knight. While Vakina is Marcus's kwami who transform him into Naturilayser, a natur kind of hero. Vakina eats leafes and Talyas eats bread with strawberry-jam. All three of them got their Miraculouses on the same day, they opened them together so they all know who each other are. Of course Marinette have never told Chat Noir that someone knows her identity.

" Well, I need to text Adrien… When shall we pick them up?" " Tell them to be finished packed at noon, becouse that's when we pick them up, where shall we pick them up?" Marinette though it would be best to pick them up oustide Agreste Mansion." We can pick them up at Adriens, he is the one we needed to talk to the assistant. It would be easier if we picked them all up there!" "OK, Text them that"

Marinette picked up her phone and opened their group chat called " **THE MOST AMAZING 4 CLOVER EVER!❤️❤️❤️❤️** " and started typing:

 **FROM: Cupcake Mari** ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

 **TO: THE MOST AMAZING 4 CLOVER EVER!** ❤️❤️❤️❤️

~ Info: Me, Marcus and Marin are gonna pick you guys up at Agreste Mansion at noon!

Easier to pick people up, since all of you live quite close to each other

 **FROM: Beats king Nino** ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

 **TO: THE MOST AMAZING 4 CLOVER EVER!** ❤️❤️❤️❤️

~Ok count me in!❤️

See you guys at noon in 3 days❤️❤️

Gonna make a whole new playlist for usto listen to❤️

#BeexcitedfornewcoolmusicfromNINO!❤️

 **FROM: Reporter ALYA** ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

 **TO: THE MOST AMAZING 4 COLVER EVER!** ❤️❤️❤️❤️

~Ok gonna fix my phone to take a lot~ of pics and vidz!

Excited for your music babe❤️❤️

 **FROM: Model Agreste** ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

 **TO: THE MOST AMAZING 4 CLOVER EVER!** ❤️❤️❤️❤️

~ Ok… But what should I bring?

AND… why my house?

 **FROM: Cupcake Mari** ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

 **TO: THE MOST AMZING 4 CLOVER EVER!** ❤️❤️❤️❤️

~ Me and my boys are going bring sweets from the bakery and we have food for at least a week.❤️

\+ there is a shop 5 minutes from the house❤️

Alya brings dinner for that day from her mom❤️❤️

And Nino brings his DJ-ing things and music❤️❤️

Just bring somthing you would like to have 😜

Though you wanted to be fast out of the house before your father changes his mind😉

 **FROM: Model Agreste** ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

 **TO: THE MOST AMAZING 4 CLOVER EVER!** ❤️❤️❤️❤️

~ SMART MARI!❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Ok...

I will bring some Camember

I know I have a cheese problem😅

Marinette laughed at Adriens respons, she laid away her phone and started designing some summer clothes for her to wear, she already had some but she though it would be a great idea to make somthing for Alya. She ended up making something she knew the boys and Alya would like to see.

"They are going to meet up at Agreste Mansion at noon all of them, Alya are going to have the dinner for that day, nino his music and DJ things and Adrien will bring some Camember" the two boys looked at Mariette with a wierd face " I know right" "Ok, what are you making Mari?" Marinette covered her sketcch book "IT'S A SECRET!" she yelled. The two boys looked at each other and started laughing at Marinettes respons, she soon joined in.

After the laughter had laid down, the boys started making their beds on Marinettes bedrom floor. "Are you ok with us sleeping on your floor Mari?" "Yeah, it's kinda nice to have you guys here"

They talked a little bit before going to bed, Tikki, Talyas and Vakina had gone to bed behind Marinettes cat pillow. The 3 of them went to sleep, and all fell asleep with a smile on their faces.


	3. 3 The reveal

**Sorry I didn't update tis story on Saturday like I promised.. But school just started and I was on a get-to-know-classmates trip away from home for 2 days.**

 **And I came home today..**

 **And I'll try to update this story when I find time in the weekends or something… I' also thinking about making another Adrienette story… I would like to get some coments if you guys think I should...**

 **So** ~~ **Without further or do...** **E** **njoy chapter 3 of Miraculous Summer!**

* * *

 **Miraculous summer**

 **Chapter 3: The reveal**

(Agreste Manision)

"I'm so excited Plagg! 2 weeks with my best friends at a BEACH HOUSE!" Adrien var extatic… no wait he was a little to much over extatic.

"yeah, yeah.. just give me my Camembert kid." "Why do you eat Camember? It's so disgusting" Adrien hands Plagg a wheel of Camember, Plagg happily accepts and takes a piece of the Camembert and cramming it into his mouth.

"Do I need a reason. I like it becouse of it tastes delicious!" Says Plagg as he reaches out for another piece of Camember when Adrien takes it and puts it in his Camembert hidig safe. Where he hides most of his sweets and cookies he got, as well as the Camembert.

"Ok, but I need to pack, so I can get fast out of the house like Mari said" He jogges into his closet, pulls out a bag and starts packing the most of the stuff he need and are not going to use the next day. He puts 2 swimming trunks, a couple of boxers, some tank tops and t-shirts and some shorts. His tooth brush and some other things is he going to pack tomorrow.

Adrien was happy that he could spend 2 weeks with his best friends, his only REAL friends. Chloe had changed a lot since they played together as kids. She was mean to annyone except him, she targeted Marinette the most of the time. Adrien did not like that. What had she done to Chloe to make Chloe bully and be mean against her. Sure Marinette was talented, she was beautiful.. _Wait when did I started to think that? Have I always though she was beautiful, cute and those pink lips was so kis… No stop it Adrien! You love Ladybug, not Marinette. Or do I love the both of them…? Well i have had a wierd feeling when I'm around Marinette.. Maybe I like her and Ladybug!_

"What am I going to do Plagg… I love m'lady but now I have feelings for Marinette.. I feel so bad for having a crush on both of them!"

"I don't know kid, I just say stay to cheese. You could always trust cheese! And you know~ you can have 2 crushes at the same time" says Plagg as he throws a piece of Camembert in his mouth. Adrien falls down on his bed with head first into the pillows.

"Maybe you should talk to Laybug about you leaving for 2 weeks!" says Plagg as he zoomes over to Adriens bed and lays down on Adriens pillow

"SHIT! I TOTALLY FORGOT LADYBUG!» Adrien jumped out of bed "PLAGG CLAWS OUT!" Soon Chat Noir stands in Adriens place and picks up his batron and calls Ladybug

"Hello? Chat"

"Hello M' lady, I just need to talk to you. I was just wondering if you could meet me at the Eiffel tower in 10 minutes?"

"Sure Chat, I'll meet you there!" She hung up

Chat jumps out his window and runs over the house tops towards the eiffel tower. Chat knew he was 5 minutes before they should meet up, but he wanted to be the first one to be there so he could see his lady swing her way up to him.

He just sat there thinking through what he was going to say, and how to explain the situation.

"Well hello Chat!" says Ladybug as she walks over towards Chat, while on her way she takes her yo-yo and places it on her hip.

"Well good evening m'lady" " So, what did you wanna talk about?" Ladybug sits down beside Chat.

"Well, Tomorrow me and my friends are gonna go on vacation together to her family's beach house near Paris. So I just though you might like to know that I'm gonna be away for 2 weeks" "oh... About the next 2 weeks I'm gonna go on vacation too. With my twin, cousin ad my 3 best friends.. We are going to my cousins familys beach house.." _Wait... does this mean..._ " and it's not very far from Paris either... But that was what I was gonna tell you" _Marinette... Marinette is my Ladybug! The 2 girls I have had a crush on is MY LADY! SHE IS MY PRINCESS!_

"Oh.. I think the both of us will have a fun time togetherr purrrincess"

"yeah i think so too~ wait what did you call me?!"

"I called you Princess, thats my nickname for you Marinette"

"H-How did you found out?" she asked quietly

"Well I only know one girl that hates Chloe that she don't wont protect her from akumatized persons..."

"Well I don't hate her I just don't like the way she thinks she is better than anyone and she has caused half of them!"

"And know all our classmates names..."

"OUR?!"

"And just had a cousin and a twin brother who just came into town"

"Well that makes sense ..." She looks away .. "You are not disappointed that… That I-I'm Ladybug?"

"No I'm disappointed that you were Ladybug! I'm quite excited because both my crushes were the same person.. because I was feeling so bad for having a crush on the oth of you and now that I know that you two are the same person makes me very happy!" He says as he throws his arms around Ladybug's waist and lifts her up in the air and spins around.

"Stop CHAT! I'm getting dizzy!" she yells as he spins her around. As born gentleman he listened to her and let her down.

Ladybug got placed gently down to the ground. She stayed silent until she didn't feel as dizzy as she was some seconds ago..

"So you're not disappointed?" She asked as she looked away from Chat's eyes.

"NO! Princess I'm not disappointed that you're Ladybug I've seen you be brave againt Cholé when she was mean to our classmates.. I'm disappointed in me for not finding out sooner…." Ladybug met his sight and smiled up at him.

"Are you sure you are not disappointed that it was me? Because I'm not brave, I'm just me .. Marinette Dupain Cheng"

"No… I'm not purrincess, but do you wanna guess who I am?» he smirked down at her and looked directly in her eyes. _Those eyes are the ones I could get lost in in forever! And still I don't want t escape her eyes… They are the day sky combined with the night stars when they are on their brightest. They are beautyful, matches perfectly for M'lady!_

Ladybug looked away from Chat and put on a face that said "I'm thinking here!"

«Well, you gave away that you are going at my school and class…» _I like where this is going…_ »And I know that you have meet my cousin and twin…» _Yeah.. she is on the right track_ »and I have only showed my twin and cousin to Adrien, Alya and Nino…» _I think she is closer to the answer_ »And you said you was going with us to our beach house…» C _ommon! It's obvius_ »I really don't hope its you Nino… But he was akumatized so it can't be him, and you are obviusly a boy so… A-ADRIEN?!» She gaspes as she places her hand on her forehead. She closes her eyes, and the look on her face tells that she is shocked

"The one and only" "It's not possible that you're him! I have a crush on the both of you! I just stopped stuttering araound you as Adrien becouse of my crush on Chat Noir! Whats the odds!" she laughs and Chat joins in a second later.

«Well the m'lady well see eachother tomorrow!» says he as he jumps away on his batron and Ladybug swings away on her yo-yo

He lands saftly on his floor in his room before he de-transform back to Adrien

«Where's my Camembert?!» Plagg whines as Adrien pulls out a piece of Camembert and gives it to his cheese loving kwami

«I can't belive that my two crushes are the same person!» «Yeah, yeah kiddo. Now it's bed time so.. Good night!» plagg says as he zoomes over to Adriens bed and lays down on his second pillow.

 **TO: Model Agreste** ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

 **FROM:** **Cupcake Mari** ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

~ Good night Kitty~🐱❤️❤️❤️

 **TO:** **Cupcake Mari** ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

 **FROM:** **Model Agreste** ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

~ Good night to you too M'lady~🐞❤️❤️❤️

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **I just love to write this fanfiction to you guys! Even if summer is over… I just wish this story was my life.. But yeah,yeah… I forgot to tell you guys that I do not own Miraculous ladybug!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this reveal chapter.. even if it sucked… I'm not the best writer...**

 **See you guys next time I update Miraculous summer!**

 **Bye from COMICINER** ❤️❤️❤️❤️


	4. 4 The Beach house

**Miraculous summer**

Sorry for the delay but I've been busy with school and training. I have been working on another story named **Miraculous Pregnacy** and I've written 1 chapter on that story. But I hope you enjoy chpter 4 of **Miraculous summer**!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Beach house**

Marin and Marcus had been trying for 15 minutes to wake Marinette but she was fast asleep, and by the flurstered and dreamy face she made they understood that she was dreaming about Adrien.

"MARI!Marinette!" Marin smirked towards his cousin, who understood exactly what he was gonna say to make her wake up. "Marinette~. Adrien is here" he said into her ear. Marinette bolted out of bed and slipped on the stairs to her bed and fell down. She looked up to her cousin and twin, they stood laughing in the corner of the room and they laughed their butts off.

"Not funny guys" she pushed herself of the floor and went towards her closet. She sent them a glance "is-soon-back-at-you-are-dead-for-that-I-am-done-with-you" before she went inside the bathroom and got changed.

"Sorry sis, but it was to funny" said Marcus after a while after their laugher died down. After 3 minutes Marinette went downstairs to breakfast where she took her plate and place and sat down quietly. Now They knew that they had went too far… " Sorry Mari, we just wanted to know how much you liked this guy. "But Marinette said as quiet as ever.

Marin dragged his cousin a little away from Marinette. Before he said "Oh no… Marcus she is giving us the silent treatment on us and you know how good she is on giving that treatment…" "yeah she won't forgive us until at least 3 days" "Yeah… lets just eat and then wait for my dad to pick us up." Marcus nodded and grabbed his breakfast plate and began slowly eating what was on the plate.

The day went slowly by when Marinette was quiet.. When the clock was 1 pm their uncle showed up. Marinette, Marcus and Marin climbed into the car and started driving towards Agreste Mansion.

"Hi dudes" says Nino as the car pulls up and stops outside Agreste Mansion Marinette sits quiet in the back of the van. "What's up with Mari?" askes Nino. Marcus and Marin looked at each other with a guilty faces, then turned toward's Nino, Alya and Adrien. " What did you guys do to make her give you the silent treatment?" askes Alya, Adrien and Nino shares a look before looking at Alya. "How did you know she was giving us the silent treatment?" "I've known this girl in forever, she has giving me the silent treatment many times before. I know her silent treatment face" Alya explains.

Adrien shugs his shulders before putting his bag in the back of the van, before climbing into the backseat of the car, to sit next to Marinette. "How's it going m'lady?" He whisper in her ear, noticing the goosebumps on her arms as he breaths on her ear. "I'm making them suffer for what they did this morining to my voice and head" she answers with a sore, weak voice. "What did they do?" he whisper askes "They woke me up by saying you were there, and making me jelp and fell down my stairs down from bed, and hitted my throat. So my voice is hurt and I just need to take it easy to talk and-" she turnes her head faced Adrien, he sees that she is determent in her eyes "- the easiest way to make it better is to make them belive that I'm giving them the silent treatment" she whispers. She smirkes and turns her head so she lookes out the window. Adrien blushes at her smirk she still has as she looks out the window. OMG! She pulled the Chat smirk out and-OMG she knew she would make me blush! I love her even more than before! He thinks, still blushes as her unkle starts the van and starts driving away from the mansion.

Half way to the beach house Alya speaks up "Marcus, you guys did not answer my question about how you got Mari give you the silent treatment?" She wiggled her brows toward the boys that looked so guilty. "We might have woken her up by her beliving tou-know-how was there and she felle down from her bed..." He scratced the back his kneck. "You guys did NOT just do THAT!" She yelled. "Alya please down yell in the car. You're distracting me from my driving" "Sorry" "But Alya we did, and she is now giving us the silent treatment..." Adrien noticed Marinette smirking with a grin on her face as she watched the view from teh car window. He knew she was enjoying this WAY to much, but he liked that she showed her Ladybug confindents.

The road trip took them at least 1 and a half hours before driving of the road toward a huge modern beach house, that looked like a house you could find in Miami. "WOW is this your beach house! Are you gous BILLOINARES?!" Alya exclaimed as they got out of the car and started walking towards the big beach house. "I don't even think that my dad had money to make this kind of house!" said Adrien as Marin's dad unlocked the door. "No we are not billionares but this beach house was a gift from a man I work with in USA" their uncle explained. "Ooohhhhhh" Adrien, Nino and Alya said in union. The uncle showed the new guest's to their rooms, the boys shared a room with 2 separted beds, 2 closet drawers, a whole body mirror and a desk with a wheel Marinette and Alya shared a room across the hall a little bit bigger, but pretty much the same. 2 separated beds, but instead of 2 closet drawers it was a big closet, a whole body mirror, and a desk aswell. But they had a private bathroom. "Why does the girls always get their own bathroom?" Nino askes Marin "It's Mari and my sisters room when they are here, but it has been a while since my sister has been around… But they attend to like a bit more privacy." he explains. Nino just shrugged his shulders and walked back into his and Adriens room. Marcus and Marin shared the room next to the boys, it was excactly alike to Marinette and Alya's room. But without the privat bathroom. Nino just took it as it was their regular room when they were there.

After everyone had packed out. They said goodbye to the uncle. Marinette whispered something in his ear as she give him a goodbye hug. He started laughing hysterecly, Everyone except Marinette and Adrien raised an eyebrow and looked at each other before looking back at the laughing man. "You better tell them soon, or else they'll pin you down to the ground" she whispered something in his ear again that made him snort, before going back to the van, waving goodbye to the kids, telling them to just call him if there is anything.

"Mari what did you tell him?" Her twin asked her as they stood outside the house. "I just told him that you guys though I gave you the silent treatment, but I really just hurt my voice nad needed to let it rest. I just played that I gave you guys the silent treatment" she told them still with a sore and weak voice, she laughed and Adrien joined in the second later. "WAIT ADRIEN KNEW! WHY DID YOU NOT JUST TELL ME?!" Alya yelled. "Yes I knew becouse I asked her what she was doing, none of you asked her so she just continued playing her game" Adrien explained. "We're gonna pin you down to the ground Mari, and you're not getting up!" Marcus yelled as he and Marin tackled Marinette, she was down, pinned to the ground. She smirked a smik Adrien knew WAY to good. She suddenly attacked her twin and cousin and pinned them both to the ground so they could not get up. "WOW Mari when did you get so strong?!" Nino exclamed "I blame the flour lifting" said Marcus.

They all start laughing as Marinette let go her twin and cousin out of her grasp. "How about a camp fire and and a round of truth and dare?" asked Marcus. Everyone jumped with a fist in the air and a unison "yeah" yelled over the beach. "Sure, I'll just drink up my tea so my voice gets better. But me and Adrien can get the fire wood-" she turned towards Adrien and smiled a sugar sweet smile he could die for, he blushed "- right Adrien?" She asked toward the blushing boy "Yeah, s-sure, w-we can get the fire wood" Everyone nodded and Marinette drank up her tea, put it in the dishwasher and grabbed Adriens wrist before dragging him into the woods nearby by the beach.

She laughed as she dragged him. He loved her laugh it made him feel happy, gigglish and made butterflyes in the pit of his stomack. Her beauty was the most breath taking about her as she had dropped the pigtails at the beach house and her wavy her floated behind her head. She was breathtaking, he loved everypart of her, the Laybug part and the Marinette part. He was wondering if he should make a move on her as they were alone in the woods.

Ofcourse he was going to make a move if they was going to be alone!

* * *

 **• OMG you go Adrien, make a move!**

 **I hope you emjoyed chapter 4 of Miraculous summer! I know it's not summer but I just love the summer and I'm sorry if I just a lot of time on making this chapter, I was writing another story thet you may have read named Miraculous Pregnacy and I was pretty busy with school starting up and my trainings getting more stuffed. Sorry but I'll try to upload atleast once a month! See you guys next time❤️**

 **Love**

 **COMICINER❤**


	5. 5 The kiss

**Miraculous summer**

* * *

 **A bit fluff in this chapter! Watch out! Love you guys for the support!**

 **ENJOY❤️**

* * *

 **Chapter 5. The kiss**

Marinette and Adrien wandered in the forest after firewood, but Adrien had other things in plans. He loved Marinette with all his heart, the both sides of her. He started crushing on Marinette when she got over her stuttering face, and when they revealed the identity's to each other he was really happy. He was unsure if Marinette felt the same. But today he was gonna confess to Marinette, he was nervous but also afraid if Marinette didn't feel the same.

* * *

Marinette walked a couple of steps in front of him. He jogged up to Marinette and walked beside her. He looked down at her "Mari?" "Yeah Adrien" she looked up at him "I was just w-wondering about something" she raised a brow towards him, and her eyes meet his. "About what?" she asked "W-well about our situation..." "oh…" she looked away. "W-what do you feel about, this, us…" he continued to look down at her. She stopped dead in her tracks. Adrien turned around and saw that she started to go off the road. Adrien followed her into a beautiful pavilion decorated with overgrown flowers, roses, petunias and lily's. She walked into the pavilion and sat down on the marble bench.

She patted the seat next to her, a sign to sit down next to her. He happily sat down, and he looked around pavilion, he noticed that the pavilion was in the middle of a forest garden that had overgrown. Adrien turned his eyes to Marinette, who was silent. "Mari?" she turned her head toward his "What do you feel about this? About us?" he asked again, she looked away before letting out a long exhale. "Well… I feel really good, actually-" he looked down at her surprised. "The first time I meet you, both as Adrien and Chat... I felt like if you got to know the real me that you would be disappointed. I was not ready to let you see the real me, not the Marinette in Ladybug and not the Ladybug in Marinette. Not even Alya knows that I'm not completely me when I'm Marinette, and I feel like if Paris knew that I was Marinette, they would be disappointed and get angry on me…" He saw the tears that threatened out of her eyes. He took her hand quickly and gave it a little squeeze, so that she would look up at him. She turned her vision from the ground in front of her to his eyes. He saw that she was feeling insecure, scared and intimidated.

"I was afraid that if you knew the real me that you would not like me, be ashamed of being friends with me. But after the reveal I feel better…" Her eyes turned into happiness, joy and passion. "I was really happy that my friend was the person I trusted the most in the whole wide world. Even though I was not disappointed that you were Chat, it could not be a better person than you to be him…" she looked away, he could see the redness on her cheek. "I was happy to know that my amazing, pun-loving, selfless and cute partner was the most amazing, handsome, kind and generous person underneath that mask. "he could feel his own blush starting to creep up his neck and start to make his ears red.

"What do you feel about me then?" She quickly turned her head toward him and looked him in the eye. She looked surprised. "I felt like you didn't like me as Adrien but as Chat you could talk normally around, why could you not talk normally around me?" she looked shocked but turned away. "What I feel about you..." she whispered quietly he could barely hear it. "What I feel about you- "she looked him in the eye again. "When I first meet you, as Adrien. I thought that you were just like Chloé-" he continued to look down at her by his side. he felt sad "but then you apologized and said thet you never had real friends. You lent me your umbrella and I was unsure about forgiving you, but I followed my heart and it said to forgive you." he felt the blush creeping up his cheeks. "But that day was the day I set my heart on getting you" she blushed and giggled a little.

"What?" he asked "I have a crush on you, that's why I could not talk to you properly." she finally looked up on him. He smiled "But I just stopped stuttering around Adrien becouse of my crush on another guy" He looked away from her and a sad expression came on his face. she placed a hand under his chin and turned his head to meet her eyes. "I fell for this amazing, pun-loving, selfless, kind and- "she giggled and he looked at her questionly "and cute partner that I have been around for about, what? 3 years. he flirted with me daily, even in or out of my suit. I fell for Chat Noir" she blushed, placed her hand on his cheek leaned in and kissed his cheek.

He knew she got him and he blushed madly, she still had her hand placed on his cheek. She giggled at him and looked at him with nothing more than love. "W-what?" "I fell hard for my pun-loving, amazing and idiot person who didn't think twice about not saving my butt, my partner Chat Noir." She loved him as Adrien but gave him up for his better self, the self that he could not be when he was Adrien. "You really fell for my other part?" he asked her, she nodded slowly. "But after I fell for Chat, I felt like if I showed you myself I could ruin our partnership… I saw that you started to become flustered around me, Alya though you had a crush on me but I denied it becouse you never felt that was about me… so… what do you feel about me?" she asked shyly

"I was deeply in love with Ladybug- "she took her hand away and looked sadly away. "But then I felt unsure why she didn't return my romantic gestures, becouse I felt torn between two girls, Ladybug and you" she jerked her head up and meet his eyes. "No, you got to be joking… right?" she asked with a trembling voice, he noticed that she was on the cliff to be crying "I'm not joking m'lady I fell hard aswell for Marinette, she was selfless, cute, passionate, kind, friendly and amazing. After the reveal I felt stupid for not seeing the signs before, your hair, eyes, amazingness, kindness, selflessness, friendliness and beauty" tears rolling down her cheek and down to her chin. Her lower lip began to quiver.

"I felt stupid for not seeing you before, I feel like I pushed away the most amazing and beautiful person that I have ever met, just because of a mask. I fell in love with both Marinette and Ladybug. And when I found out you both where the same person I was happy to not choose who I loved. because both of them was the person I loved… I love you Marinette" more tears coming out of her eyes. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his lips to hers, he felt the burning fireworks in his stomack and salty tears from her lips. God, he loved this girl. She moved her hands from the collar to around his neck to pull him closer. He placed his hands around her waist and both leaned their heads to the side and continued kissing more passionately than ever.

When they finally pulled away from each other they learned their foreheads together and breathing heavily. "I love you too Adrien, both as you and Chat" her eyes continued to spill out tears. "Why are you crying Mari?" he asked the crying girl in front of him, with pink swollen lips. "I'm crying because I'm happy that you feel the same way that I feel about you…" "No need to cry anymore bugaboo" she giggled at his pun "I've always loved your puns I just have heard so many before because of my dad..." she giggled again and he chuckled with her. "Were idiots" she finally said "Why?" he asked "Because we were in love with each other without knowing" they both laughed and both leaned back. Marinette leaned her head on his shoulder and he placed a hand over her shoulder.

"How did you know about this place m'lady?" he asked. she looked up at him but turned away and looked at the overgrown garden "This used to be my aunt's garden, she cared so much about it, but then… she died…" He looked down at her, he saw the tears trying to escape her eyes again "She died about 5 years ago, I took care of the garden often when we were here, but suddenly people forgot about it. Me, Marc and Mar are the only one who still come her, when we get time… I miss her" she let a tear escape her eyes and roll down her cheek. He placed his hand on her cheek and brushed the tear away "You know… my mom has been gone for about 3 years, I miss her like crazy, especially when my dad has forgotten about me and doesn't really care about me… I feel alone, but I know she will always be with me even if she is dead, alive or lost. She will always be in your heart" he smiled down at her and pecked her on the lips. "Are you quoting me kitty?" she asked with a giggle "Maybe?" he said. "Maybe we should find that firewood. Before Alya thinks we are making out." "We can if you want to" he chuckled and she giggled.

"No chance Kitty. But what are we now?" she looked up at him questionly "What do you want us to be princess? I certainly would not say anything against us dating." "Do you want us to date _Chaton_?" she asked "Do you want to be my girlfriend Marinette?" "Yes kitty" she pecked him on the cheek and raised up, starting to walk out the garden. Noticing Adrien checking her out, he sees that she noticed and his face starts burning. He raises himself up and walks after her.

* * *

They walk for about 10 minutes before walking back to the beach house with the firewood. The other kids are working on the camp place when they walk towards them "There they are!" Alya says when they finally came back with the firewood. They placed the firewood in the hearth where the fire was supposed to be. Once Adrien had placed his bunch of firewood, he scratched the back of his neck "Well… yeah… We sat down for a while to talk and… yeah…" "OMG! YOU GUYS TOTALLY MADE OUT!" Alya yelled over the beach, the two teen looked at each other before blushing like crazy "DUDE?! Seriously I never though you would confess to her!" said Nino "W-we did not made out! But we did confess to each other" Marinette explained "I'm gonna need the deets later on girl" Marinette blushed even more before pecking Adrien on the cheek before settling down beside her twin. He blushed before settling down beside her.

That was a wonderful excursion, and he was totally happy about what happened. Life…was…good

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **I hope you liked chapter 5! I used all day on this one and I felt real proud about it. In the next chapter its more about their relationship and kwamis.**

 **Thanks for the support on my loss of my teacher, I still miss him like crazy, he was an amazing and funny teacher. Even though I haven't known him for a long time.**

 **But anyway…  
See you guys next time❤️**

 **Love**

 **COMICINER❤️**


	6. Update! nr1

**SORRY GUYS!**

 **This is just an update because i've been busy with school and everything... but i'm going to try to upload at least by the end of this month with a new chapter. I'm working on it but it's not finished jet... Sorry for making you guys wait for it...**

 **I'm also gonna thank you guys who follows this story! Thanks for 36 followers and the 3483 views on this story!**

 **But I'm also gonna tell you guys why I've been busy:**

 **In Norway we have high schools with different lines. I go to this school where I go on a line so I can become a baker. That has been my dream since 6th grade. So I've got 5 days a week where I start 8 am (Norwegian time) and 3 days a week where I my school days end at 3:15 pm (Still Norwegian time). And on Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays where I have basketball training and also on Mondays I have theatre-school from 8:30-9:30 pm (still Norwegian time). And the other days I use for homework or for family. So I've been planing on since I go on this school I have 15 minutes before the next class starts and I've been planing on working on chapter 6 in this story in those 15 minutes if I have time or place to do it.**

 **Hope you guys understand... (Please understand) And I hate myself for not having time for writing when I want to. But now I need to read for my test I'm gonna have tomorrow. But I'll be working on chapter 6 when I'm finished with reading to my test or before.**

 **I... Think I'm gonna start now writing on chapter 6!**

 **See you guys next time( Next update/chapter)**

 **Love**

 **Comiciner**


	7. 6 Truth or dare

**Miraculous summer**

* * *

 **I'm sorry you guys for making you wait this long for a new chapter! But I've been busy with school and work and my family. So…. let's get to the story!**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Truth or Dare**

* * *

Adrien watched Marinette beside him and felt everyone, except Marinette, watching him watching her. She looked into the fire, her pretty, blue eyes sparkled in the light from the fire. Her beautiful raven hair glimmered in the light of the fire and the darkness surrounding them. He blushed and looked away, noticed that everyone was wearing a smirk and looking at him. He blushed even more.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" Alya asked

"Ok" Everyone answered.

"Marcus, truth or dare?" Alya asks

"Dare" he answers

"hmm… I dare you too… strip naked and sit like that until everyone has taken a truth or dare" Alya dares Marcus. Nino and Adrien watches her with red faces.

"ALYA! You don't dare people to do things like that!" exclaims Nino. Alya shrugs her shoulders and crosses her arms over her chest. Marcus looks at her with a tiny blush and then starts taking of his clothes. He starts pulling of his tank top and then places it beside where he stands. He then pulls of his shorts and boxers. When he stands completely naked he sits down. Adrien is as red faced as Nino and Alya.

Alya was shocked over that he actually did it. Alya looked over and saw Marinette looking completely normal.

"MARINETTE ARE YOU OK WITH THIS!" Alya screamed and everyone looked over at Marinette. She just shrugged.

"I grew up with this guy and just as you know it he sat down quite fast… And I'm the only one who knows why he did it." she smirks. Everyone except Marcus looked questionably at her, while Marcus was red as a tomato. She sat in her beach chair legs crossed over each other and arms crossed over her chest.

"O-ok… Nino?" asked Marcus

"Truth" he answers  
"Is it true that you…- "he started off and then saw Alya drinking a soda in the corner of his eye "-like Alya?" Alya sprayed out her drink and started coughing, Nino was red faced and looked at Marcus with open mouth.

"Y-yeah.." Nino answers truthfully with his red tomato face. Alya blushed and looked away of his answer.

"Adrien, truth or dare?"

"ok… I'll take… truth" Nino smirked and looked at him with an evil eye.  
"How long where you in love with Marinette" Adrien blushed at the second and looked down on his feet. Marinette looked over at him with pink dusted on her cheeks.  
"About a y-year..." he answers nervously

Marinette looked over at him, mouth slightly parted and red pained on her cheeks. Bluebell meet emerald green. She quickly looked away, he didn't know why she was shying away.

"O-ok… Marin"

"Dare" Marin answer and smirks

"I dare you to lick Nino's foot"

"NAHA! I'M DOING ANYTHING OTHER THAN THAT!" he yelled to Adrien. Adrien shakes his head in disapproval and Marin walked over to Nino and pulled his foot up.

"WHAT THE HELL DUDE!" Nino screamed as Marin licked his foot. Adrien laughed his head of as Marinette looked sad.

"Ok I've done it… Alya?"

"Dare, of course!" she said excitingly

"I dare you to kiss Nino on the lips in a French-kiss" he smirked at Alya and Nino. Both blushed before Alya grabbed the collar of his over-shirt and pressed her lips to hers and they started making out (I did not wanted to write something like this but it just happened!). Once they were finished, Alya with red painted cheeks looked over at Marinette.

"Marinette?" the bluenette turned her head towards Alya. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare" Alya smirked

"I dare you to answer 2 questions from me"

"Ok"

"First question, why did Marcus sat down so quickly" Marinette looked over at Marcus, he nodded and just looked over the beach.

"He sat down quickly because from he was 11 his penis would extract and look like he was turned on when he was wearing less clothes." Marinette explained. Nino and Alya looked like two tomatoes. While Adrien just looked at how guilty she looked when she told them. He felt sorry for that she had to tell them. But it was good to know.

"O-okay! Second question… What is going on with you?" she questioned softly. Marinette stiffened and looked at the ocean. Adrien knew why, but would she tell them? What was she going to say to that question?  
"Ok, it is…"

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I've been really busy lately because of school and basketball and everything in between. I'm truly sorry because this is a short chapter but I need time to think about next chapter so the next chapter doesn't come before November…**

 **But don't feel bad I just don't have as much time as before to write and I've lost some of my insperations… So I'm reading a lot of my old favorite fanfics and they help me make new ideas! Just gimme some time!**

 **see you guys next time**

 **Love**

 **COMICINER**


	8. UPDATE

Hello EVERYONE! I've lost insperation for a while... But don't worry new chapters are on it's way... they will possibly be published in march...  
See you guys next time3

LOVE

COMICINER3


	9. Update! nr3

**WELLLLL-**

 **I know I've used a lot of time coming up with ideas and publishing but I just don't have time to publish until May-June and later because of school and other things...**

 **I hope you understand that I need some time to come up with a new chapter...**

 **See you guys next time3**

 **LOVE  
COMICINER**


End file.
